


Mafia and MC AU

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, not Salvatore friendly, some violence just not too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: Caroline finds herself kidnapped by The Hybrids lackey, but does she need or want to be rescued?!...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was first created for a participation gift for klaroween bingo and I’ve decided to drop it here... with some more to come ;)   
> Also made an aesthetic to go with this, link here ....  
> http://ashleigh-jewitt-xx.tumblr.com/post/180925649643/i-made-this-gift-for-labime-for-her-participation  
> So check it out *heart eyes* (don’t forget to like etc)

[Mafia and MC AU Aesthetic ](http://ashleigh-jewitt-xx.tumblr.com/post/180925649643/i-made-this-gift-for-labime-for-her-participation)

* * *

 

The steel door snapped open with a sinister click. Caroline instantly recognized two of them men as her kidnappers while the other three were a mystery.   
  
She began to cry, pleading for them to let her go, as the suited man looked at her. She hadn't had much luck with the first two, so she was hoping these three would let her go. 

_ They'd regret it if they didn't. _ __   
  
"You somehow kidnapped the wrong girl." The suited man drawled.   
  
The young lad, who was just a bit younger than her and had just the right amount of crazy in his eyes, began laughing at his brother. "No shit! She's blonde, not dark-haired. You need new men Marcel, or was this your idea?"   
  
"We couldn't get to Elena, thought her friend would do." Marcel muttered, "the Salvatores will still come for her to please their precious girl."   
  
"Let her go." The man leaning up against the door in his leather jacket and dark jeans, black combat boots crossed at the ankles announced, stopping her fake tears as she looked up at him.   
  
"You can't be serious Niklaus, she can still tell us information on the brothers. That and she will run straight to the police. We don't need their presence right now." The Suit tried to explain.   
  
"Do you know anything about the Salvatores, Miss?" Niklaus asked her.

Caroline tried to catch her breath from her fake tears and feigned ignorance, "I know  _ of them _ , of course. Everyone in Mystic Falls does."    
  
"Do you know anything about their business?" He carried on, bored.   
  
"No, I just know they work together in a family company, I swear!" She let a few fake sobs leave her for effect. "I only know them through my childhood. Elena an I reconnected recently when I moved back. I don't know anything."    
  
"What can you tell us?" The Suit asked her.   
  
Her fake tears suddenly dried as Caroline smirked, sending a quick glance toward the doorway. "I can tell you that Thierry here is the mole you've been looking for."   
  
The man she outed started sputtering and  shouting threats that became more and more hysterical as the mood began to shift in the small room. Caroline chose to ignore it all except for Niklaus. Something in his dangerous gaze held her attention, and she wasn’t leaving until she understood her instant fascination.    
  
"You see, my guy down at the station had a visitor claiming he can tell them all the dealings of the Mikaelson Club. Even offered evidence against the three of you. Mainly you, Hybrid. In exchange for anonymity, of course." Caroline paused, favoring each of the Mikaelsons with a measured look before carrying on. "Of course, my guy took the evidence and destroyed it whilst promising poor Thierry that he's safe."    
  
"And you're telling us this in exchange for..." The Suit, Elijah asked her.    
  
She easily freed her hands from behind the chair, casually resting them in her lap. "Call it a gift. A goodwill gesture of sorts."    
  
Klaus snapped his fingers and Kol wordlessly pulled his gun out and shot Thierry straight between his eyes. The acrid smell of smoke tainted with the coppery blood filled the room, but no one seemed especially bothered by the sudden violence.     
  
"Huh... I would’ve made that last a lot longer. Snitches." Caroline looked at the body with disdain. "Carved him up a bit to the girlfriend he tried to leave you for. Shame, but who am I to tell you how to run things."   
  
Kol laughed, "Bloodthirsty little thing, aren't you?"    
  
Not bothering to look his way, Caroline addressed Niklaus with her proposal.    
  
"I employed some of my best staff to infiltrate your little boys’ club down. You're not the only ones the Salvatores have pissed off. They’re too cosy here for my liking, irritating my family with their regardlessness to proprietary and I propose we merge resources to fend them off your territory." She bit her tongue, not liking to have help, but her friends had to go and fall in love. 

Damn them.   


Katherine she could understand. She already had feelings for Elijah and Caroline was banking on those feelings for her plan to work. Bonnie and Enzo falling in love was surprising indeed. She sent them both to be minor players in the Michaelson Motorcycle Club, but Enzo had his eyes on the sister, Rebekah. 

A slight inconvenience, but she loved her friends and if they were to fall in love then their happiness comes before business. Bonnie falling back for Kol, who had his sights on her- and on her arse- cemented her idea of partnering up with the little boys club. 

She wasn’t willing to risk her friends’ lives for her revenge on the Salvatores.

"You have people working in my group. You should consider them dead, love. Now, who the hell are you?" Klaus growled at her, anger overtaking the amusement in his eyes, looking at her as though contemplating tearing her apart with his teeth.    
  
Caroline rubbed her thighs together slightly, frowning at this man who was getting under her skin, making her all hot and bothered.  _ She did not have time for this type of dimpled distraction.  _ _   
_ __   
"What do you know about the mafia?!" She asked, ignoring his threats and demands.   
  
"There's five families. They are either feuding between one another or in cahoots. There was an arranged marriage between two families before they split up, wanting to tie the families’ loyalty even more. There's a myth that they had a child but no one knows if it's true. Big timers, practically run the government with the amount of people they have on their payroll from agents to politicians," Kol explained.   
  
She favored the group with a secret smile. "I’m Caroline Forbes, heir to the Forbes and MacIntyre fortunes. Two of the five mafia families." 

The Hybrid was calculating as he approached  her slowly, flicking open a knife to cut the ropes from around her ankles. She enjoyed seeing him on his knees in front of her. Heat and suspicion warred with each other on his handsome face as he warned her, "You better not be lying, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to post this to you guys for guys for a Valentines gift, but better late than never am I right?! Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

She was sat in what was the most typical and pretentious man den there was, hand clutching her bourbon in a fine crystal tumblr. Dark wooden walls and velvet furnishing on the brown leather chesterfield sofa. The foul stench of smoke from cigar smoke wafted passed her now and again, making her think that this room was more suited to the, well, suited man of the bunch.

Caroline thought the Mikaelson's little motorcycle club would be like the usual trash that she helps her family snuff out of existence. While she learned that they had some old family money and a sense of pride in their appearances, it was still a surprise to be in their home and finding it uncomfortably similar to her father's.

A thought she wasn't too keen on.

She _hated_ her father’s house.

Though the Hybrid was the face of the club, she began to think the elder Mikaelson had more influence on his brother than he seemed to like- this room echoed his uptight  persona.

_She couldn’t breathe in a place like this._

Her own apartment was clean and sleek -fabrics that didn’t show bloodstains- with a modern flare and some subtle expensive pieces that she acquired.

_Stolen_.

Katherine had been trying to pry Elijah open for months, with zero results. Kol ran his mouth about the guys that swore fealty to their family, mainly the ones he trusted the least. Otherwise his family was off limits for pillow talk and all Rebekah had to say on the discussion on family was that nothing was as they seemed.

She understood the sentiment.

Families fight, but when it came down to it, family is blood and no one threatens that. Caroline and her father hadn't spoken for years, argued over her childish attempts at trying to live her own life, but as soon as the Salvatore's messed with his business in the slight, she came back home to take them down.

She was petty like that.

Caroline studied the Hybrid in contemplation. She’d seen photos of him from her surveillance, even walked passed him a few times to pick up his vibe, but she hadn't taken the time to appreciate his beauty. His dark brown curls slightly longer than the last time she saw him, and his bright blue eyes hinted at hidden depths.

_He might be the first she’d met whose soul was more damaged than her own_.

She took a big gulp of the fine booze as she continued her blatant assessment of his lean, powerful form, wondering what he looked like naked. The tiny peak of birds flying on his chest caught her attention and she couldn't wait to find out if he had any more tattoos.

She loved playing with new toys.

"Take a photo, it would last longer." The youngest brother, Kol, chuckled, amused at her obvious eye fucking.

She set her glass down in her lap and smiled, "I have but all my copies don't do the real thing justice."

Caroline dropped her gaze which helped her study the brothers a bit inconspicuously as they mistake her body language for being bashful. Kol seemed amused, and she had a feeling they could be the greatest of friends. Slaughtering enemies for fun. Klaus eyebrow raised briefly in shock before he reigned his face to look bored, though she could see desire and lust dance in his eyes as he studied her form. Elijah just seemed arrogant and bored with her, like she was inconveniencing him with her presence. _It's not as if she begged to be tied up in their dungeon._ Though that thought flared her desire as she tried not to imagine a certain someone tying her up.

"What is the plan exactly?" Klaus asked abruptly, pulling her from her thoughts.

Caroline pretended to consider his question, not wanting them to realize the extent to which she’d planned out this interaction. They would only know what she wanted them to know.

She had to be careful around the Klaus. _Damned those dimples._ “Carry on with business as usual, I suppose."

"And what do you consider ‘business and usual’?"

She drained the rest of her bourbon and placed it on the table in front of her, purposely missing the coaster. She mentally high-fived herself as she saw Elijah grimace at her actions, confirming her suspicions about him being the pretentious owner of the room. Leaning back, Caroline answered. "Distract the Salvatore's, of course."

"That's it? Aren't we supposed to be partners in their destruction?"

"Technically, I don't need your help. I just thought you might like to feel included.”

Klaus’ eye twitched as he tried to contain his anger. "I require a bit more information than that, love"

"My plan has been in motion for the past eighteen months. I only came back recently to see the final pieces fall into place."

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and Caroline took that as a win. The Hybrid looked sinfully delicious when he was contemplating murdering her. She could tell by the twitchiness of his other hand. His trigger finger itching for the feel of a gun. That volatile temper of his was legendary and she hoped to witness it soon.

"Fine." She conceded, rolling her eyes. "So I travelled to Chicago for a mini get away a few years back, right? Parents were driving me crazy so I thought I would stir up some noise to get them off my back, when I bumped into a childhood friend named Elena." Caroline looked at each of the guys.

_That certainly got their attention._

"When she didn’t know me, that’s when I realized there was a twin we’d never met.

Her name was Katherine. I introduced the pair and they have been inseparable ever since, even joining my team." Caroline continued.

Klaus’ tone had turned impatient, his voice a low growl as he asked, “And this is useful to us, somehow?”

"Elena is the key to destroy them. So killing her would make this fun new partnership die off pretty quickly don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard on the next chapter! I’ve got the next few parts half done too and outlines for some others! Hope you love this story (:  
> Comments, kudos and stuff are extremely welcome ;)


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three days since Caroline's little field trip- _kidnapping-_ to the Mikaelson's home. She had sort of left them hanging after their conversation and made her way home.

_And she still hadn’t sorted out her feelings about Klaus_.

Carolines thoughts returning back to the hybrid at the most inopportune times. Like when she was showering, shopping, killing one of the Salvatore's lackeys, masturbating.

_The usual._

It got to the stage where she didn't know what was easier to do- fuck or kill him.

Caroline grabbed her keys out of her handbag, juggling her shopping bags as she unlocked her front door to her apartment. Most homes in Mystic Falls were old and grand or small and homely, so she choose to live in the closest town, Whitmore, in a brand new apartment. It also helped that she can partake in her business affairs more privately. The state of the art tech helped out too. One can never be too careless in this line of work.

She closed the door behind her, dropped the bags on the floor and kicked her heels off, which landed scattered in her open plan living room. The sounds of them hitting the tiled flooring echoed throughout the apartment. She shrugged out of her coat and hung it up on the coat rack next to the door and she bent down to pick her bags back up, her short, blood red, pencil skirt rising up and exposing her thighs.

“Hello, Niklaus.” She cooed as she strolled into her kitchen, setting the bags on the counter top so she could fill the kettle. She’s had a tiring day and was in extreme need for caffeine. Especially if this interrogation was to happen.

He had tripped her security a few hours earlier, not that he knew, a live video stream sent direct to her mobile had her watching him snoop through her stuff and then settling in her throne. Okay, it was a big huge lounge chair that no way resembled a throne, but it was where she, and only she, sat. In no rush to get home to entertain, and enjoying how far she can push his buttons, she carried on her shopping spree with Katherine and Bonnie before curiosity begged her to drive home. If curiosity does indeed kill the cat, then she might have to kill her own kitty _Kat_ for her constant teasing all day.

Caroline heard him stand up from her chair and stride towards the kitchen area, “Tea or coffee?”

“You're shoe nearly hit me you know, Caroline.” His low husky voice shot tiny sparks down her spine.

She spun around, not realising how close he got to her and nearly bumped into him. Her gaze dropping to his lip briefly, unconsciously biting her own. “Hmm… Shame.”

“I’ll take a coffee please, love. Black, no sugar.”

“What’s that? Black like your soul and your sweet enough?” She joked and they chuckled. She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and began preparing their drinks, filling her home in an easy, comfortable silence.

Caroline directed Klaus into her living room with the two hot and steaming mugs in hand, placing his on the coffee table and making it a point to sit down on her throne before he got the chance to get overly comfortable in her home.

She tucked her feet underneath her, relaxing in her chair as she held the hot mug with both hands. Klaus sat down on the sofa, watching her intensely. Anyone else would have been intimidated by that look, squirming in their seat under the pressure of his gaze.

_He had her squirming in an entirely different way_.

“No, Yes, No.” She answered matter-of-factly as he opened his mouth.

Confusion settled of his face. “I don’t understand?”

“No, I'm not gonna tell you my plans. Yes, you can try to seduce them out of me. No, it's not going to work.”

“You want me to seduce you?” Klaus smiled bashfully, a little glimpse of dimples flashed her way.

“Why not? I’m hot, you’re delicious…” Caroline trailed off as she brought her hot coffee to her mouth, taking a sip while maintaining their eye contact, watching blue eyes dilate as lust settled over him. “So, let’s get down to it?”

 

* * *

“Get down to what?” Klaus gulped.

What game was this brazen little minx putting him on?? He’d never encountered a woman with such fire. He was a man of considerable experience, and not to be immodest, but rarely was thrown off by the flirtations of a beautiful woman. _This felt different_. Caroline was brash, exceedingly clever woman and seemed as capable of violence as he - quite possibly the most perfect match he’d ever met.

Of course, there was the possibility that she was playing him.

_Completely worth it._

He gave her a more leisurely once over, appreciating her toned legs as her skirt had risen up while she settled into her chair. Her soft breasts taunted him from underneath the tiny black camisole, a peak of red lace that certainly would jumpstart his fantasies later that night.

“The interrogation of course. I assume that’s why you broke into my house a few hours ago.”

_Damn her._

She knew he’d been there all this time.

_Clever minx_.

“What did the Salvatore’s do to your family’s business that warranted you to come down and take them out?” 

“They cost my family money; refused to work off their debt, and worse; did not even contemplate giving an apology.” She said in that sexy growl of hers.

“Why did it have to be you?” She scrunched her face in confusion, looking cute with the way she wrinkles her nose. “Seeing as though you are their best kept secret. Why expose you now for them?”

Caroline got up from her chair, walking barefoot towards the kitchen. He watched the seductive curve of her hips as she swayed them, glancing at her arse as she reached up into the opened cupboard to fetch some glasses and a bottle of scotch.

She poured them a few fingers of the scotch once she got back, knocking her back before pouring a second glass, muttering about needing something strong for this.

“My father,” she spat out in hatred, something which he could relate to, “he was going to send Stevens daughter to kill them.” She chuckled darkly, “He chose his fucking step daughter over his real child. She’s a great assassin, I get that. But they deserve worse than having their life ended. They deserve to be ruined first.”

He understood being second best, hell, last option more like with his own father. Wanting to prove they are good enough, that they’re something, anything.

“So you're going to ruin them how?” He asked her.

“Ah-ah. Cheeky” Caroline poked her tongue out at him. “Trying to catch me out like that.”

They both laughed and clinked glasses, before spending the next few hours talking about Salvatores and by the time the second bottle was opened, they were revealing a bit of their past with their fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
